Je te l'ai promis
by Daelyaa
Summary: Petite suite de 'Promets le moi' où on voit la réaction de Rémus quant à la mort de Sirius et d'autres petits trucs. OS/RémusXNymphadora


Bonjour, bonjour

Parce que à la base, Promets le moi je l'avais écris pour une fille qui est dingue de Wolfstar et que je lui avais rajouté cette micro suite pour la faire pleurer encore plus.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Je te l'ai promis

POV Rémus.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce... Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne vois pas ce que je suis en train de voir ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non Sirius n'a pas reçut d'Avada Kedavra ! Non il n'a pas traversé le voile ! Non je ne suis pas au Ministère ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Un très mauvais rêve ! Je vais me réveiller et je vais aller trouver Sirius dans sa chambre et il sera bien en vie ! Mais je vois Harry, Harry qui se met à hurler, mais ça aussi ça doit faire partie de mon rêve ! Pourtant, je m'approche de lui, et je l'attrape pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, et je le serre fort contre moi, pour me consoler, mais pourtant ce n'est qu'un rêve ! J'entends vaguement Lestrange s'exclamer ''J'ai tué Sirius Balck'' et ça me fait mal, pourtant ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Je ne peux plus retenir Harry, je le vois jeter un Doloris à Lestrange, voilà ! Ca c'est impropable ! Harry ne jetterait pas d'Impardonnable ! Donc ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Un simple rêve ! Le pire des cauchemars même ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Sirius n'est pas mort, c'est sûr ! Sirius ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Je me pince, mais rien, je suis toujours dans ce foutu rêve ! Alors je me fais plus mal, je me jette même un sort de coupure, mais une douleur fulgurante me frappe à l'endroit où je me suis coupé ; ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas avoir mal dans un rêve! Alors je me rend à l 'évidence : ce n'est pas un rêve. Sirius est bien mort. Parti pour toujours, dans un voyage qui ne se fait jamais à deux, dans un endroit où je ne peux le rejoindre, Sirius est mort. Je l'ai attendu pendant 13 ans et quand enfin il peut regoûter à la liberté -demie liberté- il se fait tuer ! C'est injuste Tellement injuste ! Sirius est mort ! NON ! Je tombe à genoux, et je m'effondre en larmes, ça fait mal, si mal, trop mal. Je sens des bras serrer mes épaules, alors je lève la tête et je vois Tonks qui me sourit même si elle n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien non plus. Alors c'est donc vrai ce que Sirius a dit ? Elle m'aime vraiment bien la petite Méthamorphomage maladroite ? Et Sirius disait qu'elle me plaît aussi, ça c'est faux non ? Non ?! Mais en même temps, faut dire qu'elle est assez jolie, pour une fille. Pour une fille ? Pourquoi je pense ça ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment été gay après tout, c'était juste Sirius, les autres garçons, ils ne m'ont jamais fait de l'effet, c'était juste Sirius. Elle me dit doucement :  
-Ca va aller, ça va être dur mais ça va aller.  
-Pourquoi lui ?  
-Je sais que c'était ton meilleur ami, ton dernier ami de l'époque où tu étais à l'école, mais tu ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour lui.  
-Sirius...  
Je pleure un peu plus, c'est tellement dur...Tonks me serre un peu plus fort et je me sens un tout petit peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas normal ! Je ne suis censé être bien que dans les bras de Sirius ! Mais alors... Il a peut être raison... Et puis... Il a toujours dit que je suis un aveugle des sentiments. Il faut que je le sache, que je sache si exaucer le dernier vœux de Sirius serait possible, alors sans réfléchir, j'embrasse la jeune Auror. Elle sursaute mais se laisse rapidement faire, et... Merlin que c'est bon ! Je suis un monstre, Sirius vient de mourir, et je me sens déjà tellement bien en embrassant quelqu'un d'autre, je suis un monstre. Mais après tout, c'est ce que Sirius a voulu...  
OoOoOoO  
Je me suis donc mis avec Tonks, et un peu plus tard, on se marie. Malgré la guerre, on fait une petite fête pour marquer le coup et quand on installe les tables et les chaises pour le peu d'invités, elle me voit rajouter une chaise à coté de celle qui sera la mienne. Elle trouve sûrement ça étrange parce qu'on a déjà tout installé, donc elle vient me demander :  
-Pourquoi cette chaise ?  
-Pour Sirius. Il aurait aimé être là. James et Lily aussi mais il n'y a plus de place.  
-Oh Rémus. Dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Il te manque vraiment.  
-A en mourir.  
Elle resserre un peu plus son étreinte, et je me dis qu'il serait temps que je lui dise que j'ai été avec Sirius, et que même si je l'aime elle, l'amour que je portais à Sirius est toujours bien présent, alors je me lance :  
-Sirius... Ce n'était pas simplement mon meilleur ami, on est sortis ensemble pendant longtemps, de notre 6ème année à son arrestation en fait, et quand il s'est évadé, on a reprit notre relation bancale, jusqu'au jour de la bataille au Ministère.  
-Oh. Mais... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ce jour là alors ?  
-Je pense que même si j'essaie de me prouver le contraire, j'en avais envie. Et... Sirius... Je l'aimerais toujours, alors... Je veux lui laisser une place à mon mariage... Après tout, dans notre monde, les esprits ne sont pas si rares que ça.  
Elle me sourit.  
-D'accord, et bien on va donc lui faire une petite place, au cas où le cousin aurait envie de se pointer.  
Cette fois c'est moi qui lui sourit, elle me fait vraiment du bien, beaucoup de bien, oui, je crois que je l'aime vraiment fort cette gamine.  
OoOoOoO  
Le jour du mariage  
Je suis assis à ma place, j'ai légèrement bu et Tonks est en train d'essayer de danser avec Harry, mais vu qu'elle a deux pieds gauche et que Harry danse comme une savate, ce n'est pas gagné. Je souris en les regardant, mais voir le peu de différence d'âge qu'ils ont me ramène à penser que Dora est vraiment jeune, bien plus jeune que moi, 13 ans, c'est beaucoup, quand j'entrais à Poudlard, elle n'était même pas née. Je continue de les regarder en souriant quand je sens un courant d'air frôler mon épaule gauche, du coté de la chaise placée pour Sirius et je me plais à dire que c'est lui.  
OoOoOoO  
Quelques temps plus tard.  
Avec Dora on va avoir un bébé ! Ouais un vrai bébé qui pleure et tout. Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit lycanthrope, ça gâcherait sa vie et il pourrait blesser Dora. Mais donc, aujourd'hui, on parle du prénom de notre fils, oui, fils, parce que c'est un garçon.  
-Ted. Comme mon père, je... S'il te plaît, Ted. Dit elle en me regardant l'air suppliant.  
Son père est mort il n'y a pas longtemps, et je sais que c'est pour ça qu'elle veut appeler le bébé Ted, et je ne peux qu'accepter, mais c'est alors qu'un voix me souffle ''Sirius''. Saloperie de cerveau. Mais Dora veut vraiment que le petit s'appelle Ted, alors je trouve un compromis.  
-D'accord pour Ted, mais si on a un deuxième, il s'appellera Sirius.  
-Parfait, merci Rémus.  
-De rien. Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser.  
OoOoOoO  
Mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième, il n'y aura pas de deuxième parce que je suis à la bataille de Poudlard et que ma crétine de femme est là aussi alors qu'elle est censée restée chez Andromeda. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième parce que je vais mourir, dans quelques secondes je vais mourir. Quand le sort qui causera ma perte m'atteint, je souris, je vais enfin retrouver Sirius, et Dora... Occupes toi bien de Teddy, il aura besoin de sa maman. Et ma dernière pensée va à l'homme de ma vie, autrement dit Sirius Black.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, est ce que ça vous a plut ?


End file.
